Hogback
Dr. Hogback is a "genius surgeon" who is famous among all doctors around the world. He was known to save thousand of lives with his miracle operations. Many worldwide doctors would travel to him and honor him. However, he vanished one day. It was thought by many to be a kidnapping plot or something of the sort. For that his name had faded into legend. In reality however he meet Gecko Moria ten years ago and travelled with him to Thriller Bark to help him create an army of zombies. He resides in his mansion in front of the main mast of Thriller Bark. He is one of the main major antagonists of the current arc. He is primarily responsible for creating all the bodies of all the creatures that reside on Thriller Bark. Appearance Hogback wears a fishnet vest, purple leather pants, and a pair of purple, sharp, creepy gloves. His nose resembles the beak of a penguin. He has fangs, and his mouth is a permanant smile along with a scar that starts from one corner of the smile, goes above his eyes and ends at the other side of his mouth. Below his mouth is a face mask used normally in surgery. On the left side of his neck is a black tattoo consisting of two swirls and two slashes. Hogback also wears a pair of very small black sunglasses. His hair is slick black and its style has changed over the years. Ten years ago, his hairstyle had a small swirl sticking out from his front. Five years ago, his hairstyle was tied in a knot in the back. Hogback also wears a violet feathery cape that is black in the inside.One Piece Manga - Vol. 47, Hogback's colorscheme is revealed on the cover. Personality Hogback thinks highly of himself as a genius. However, despite curing many people with his abilities, he only thought of his patients as a nuisance. He only cured them for the fame and the money. Hogback also believes that the abominations that he created along with Moria are truly alive. He does not care about whether or not the zombies have free will, or the people whose shadows were stolen to create them. As long as the zombies move, they are alive to him. Hogback's overall personality is comparable to that of the Mad Scientist archetype commonly found in other works of fiction. Unlike other users with abilites or skills, Hogback was the olny in the mysterious four who don't have any powers or abilities. History The Genius Surgeon and the Tragic Actress Hogback was once a genius surgeon renowned for saving thousand of lives with his miracle operations. He was also a big fan of Victoria Cindry, a famous actress, for many years. However, his love for her was unrequintated as she refused to marry him when he proposed to her. One day, ten years ago, however, Cindry died in an accident. Hogback was so deeply saddened by the incident that he left his profession. It was around that time that he then met Gecko Moria, who promised Hogback to help him bring Cindry back to life. Hogback then stole Cindry's corpse and together with Moria's Kage Kage no Mi powers, produced a zombie created from Cindry's remains. Since then, Hogback decided to work for Gecko Moria by stitching up more bodies to be created as zombies.One Piece Manga - Chapter 468, Hogback's past with Cindry and Gecko Moria is explained before Chopper and Robin. Thriller Bark arc Hogback, along with the zombies under his control, had subdued Robin and Chopper. He was then asked about Chopper concerning what he was actually doing on Thriller Bark. Hogback then explained his past to Chopper and why he was using his skills to help Moria. The fight was interrupted by Oz destroying the main mast. During the giant zombie's rampage, Hogback was pinned under a fallen piece of ceiling. Hogback pleaded with Cindry to save him, but Cindry's memories of her former life had been rekindled by Chopper, and she simply stood and smiled as Oz's massive foot seemingly crushed both of them.One Piece Manga - Chapter 469, Hogback's and Cindry are seemingly crushed by Oz. Major Battles *Hogback and Cindry vs. Chopper and Robin References External Links *Mad Scientist - Wikipedia article about the character type *Victor Frankenstein - Wikipedia article about the famous fictional scientist Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Doctors Category:Male Category:Villains